


Ever Since

by DamagedButPure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedButPure/pseuds/DamagedButPure
Summary: Dean Winchester was supposed to be happy in heaven. He deserves to be happy. Then why can’t he find his happiness? Does his happiness not want to be found? He needs the angel and he doesn’t realise it until it’s too late.Reapers are dying. Souls that are supposed to go to Hell are ascending to Heaven. When Dean Winchester Jr is at a dead end and doesn’t know what to do, a certain angel in a trench coat lets him into heaven to get help from Sam and Dean. This case might as well be the reason for Dean to finally confront Castiel......(Where Castiel And Dean are basically being dumbasses (again) and are forced to face their feelings in Heaven [courtesy of DeanJr] And no Sam and Dean won’t hunt in this fic. They’ll just help DeanJr and team so yall can chill. I’m not disturbing their peace)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak





	Ever Since

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! My first Destiel-fanfic is a fix-it fanfic....wow!  
> I hope this fanfic can reduce the pain in your heart after that mess of a finale!
> 
> So I’m planning on this fic being about 5 chapters....?idk. Tell me wt u think, k?
> 
> Ok enjoy!

It was supposed to be a normal morning in heaven. Sam Winchester would be in the bunker kitchen, making breakfast for himself and his brother, making sure to add a side salad to the dish despite knowing that Dean would just throw it away calling it _r_ _abit food._ Dean Winchester would wake up with an annoyed huff, rubbing at his face while yawning and throwing blankets off himself. As much as he liked to sleep, he couldn’t resist the smell of the fried bacon that wafted around the whole bunker, tickling his senses.

Everyone knew this fact about how Dean could never resist bacon, but what they didn’t know was, every morning as soon as Dean woke up he’d say one name “Cas....can you hear me?”

And as always the disappointment would hit him hard when he wouldn’t hear the flap of wings and a deep, gravelly voice say “ _Hello Dean_ ”. Dean was used to looking around his room and still finding it empty. But he still wasn’t used to the pain in his chest when he wasn’t met with deep blue eyes. Now that his soul wasn’t in his body, he could see the brand. The brand Castiel had left on him while raising him out of hell. And it only hurt more. He wanted to ask the angel, _Cas...when you said you loved me...was it brotherly love? Friendly love? Cas...are you in love with me?_

If only Castiel would show up one day. If only he’d answer Dean’s prayers. But he never did and it drove Dean crazy and made him angry because... _Who the hell just dies after a possible love confession? Apparently Castiel the Angel._

Dean walked into the kitchen as cheerfully as possible, planting himself on one of the seats. He clapped his hands once and grinned widely “What’s cookin Sammy?”

Sam smiled slightly and slid a plate across the table “ Why do you ask when you already know?”

” Bacon! Hell yeah! What’s this gross rabbit food on the side?” Dean grimaced, picking up the strings of cabbage and shredded carrot in his spoon. He made a show of gagging and throwing up before dumping it into the bin while Sam just shook his head at him in an unimpressed way. 

“ It’s healthy, Dean” Sam muttered through a mouthful of chick peas and carrot slices.

” Yeah whatever. Where’s the pie?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows expectantly, eyes roaming over the kitchen.

” You _just_ had breakfast—”

” Cut me some slack Sammy...we’re in heaven. Heaven is equal to pie and pie is equal to happiness!” Dean announced, starting to search the shelves. 

Sam’s iconic bitchface was ignored. He chewed on his breakfast, glancing at his brother through his lashes “ Anyway...I was thinking we could go visit Jody today. And then maybe Ellen and Jo”

“ Sounds good...Damn it! We’re out of pie!” Dean threw his arms up in the air, hands planted on his waist as he turned around with an empty plate. Heaven never ran out of pie. The shelves would automatically fill themselves up...but surprisingly this time they hadn’t.

Sudden bangs on the bunker door, interrupted Sam’s possibly sarcastic answer. He stood up with a sigh while shooting a concerned gaze at his brother who was sulking like a kid, he made his way up the stairs. It was probably Bobby checking up on them...or possibly their mom and dad.

He pulled open the door, wide smile on his face to greet the person on the other side. His breath faltered and his smile fell. Sam breathed in with a shiver “ Dean?”

“ What?! Did someone bring pie for me? Jack, bless the angels!” Dean hollered from the kitchen.

Dean Winchester Jr smiled up at his father “ Hey Dad...you look...not old” he chuckled.

The next minute he was wrapped up in his father’s arm. Sam laughed into his son’s shoulder, not believing what he was seeing. He pulled back, holding Dean’s face between his hands “ Look at you! Dean...,” Sam stopped smiling suddenly “ Dean are you dead?”

“ No shit, Sherlock!” Sam’s brother yelled, walking into the room. He paused, eyes on the stranger who was standing on top of the stairs with Sam.

“I’m not dead” Dean Jr answered in a low voice, and then turned to look at his uncle. THE Dean Winchester. The man who had saved the world so many times that it was safe to say that he deserved the world. The man about who, stories are told and books are written. The hunters look upto him still.

“ Dean...Sammy’s kid ‘Dean’?!” Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Yeah uh...” Sam smiled, “ Dean...meet Dean”


End file.
